Beginning of New Feelings
by Saint Flash
Summary: This is a HitsuxRuki story, well Chp. 1, of when their feeling begin to grow for one another! Hello! I'm kind of new! I know this isn't good as everyone's else, but I would like to give it a try!


It was a sunny day in the world of the living, almost even too good to be warm. Rukia was quietly walking to school. She got up before Ichigo, so she could walk alone in peace for once. "Kuchiki-saan!!" Rukia turned around and it was Momo, running toward her in her school uniform waving. "Hi, Hinamori-san!" Rukia waved too. Then Rukia felt a hand gently put on her shoulder "Good morning Rukia-san" someone said in a calm yet seducive voice. Rukia turned her head, and her eyes widened. There stood before her Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of squad ten . Rukia blushed and quickly bowed to him "Good morning to you too Captain Hitsugaya". Then Toshiro did what was completely unexpected of him. He reached out and put his hand on Rukia's head still bowing before him, and pet her saying "I admire that you respect me, but you shouldn't be completely formal with me" his voice was very seducive. Rukia had never heard him talk like that at all. She never heard his seducive voice, nor she has seen him smile once! He seemed so calm that it seemed that his temper just suddenly fled!

Rukia stopped bowing and nodded still blushing " Hai, if that's what you desire" then Toshiro smirked "Yes, that is what I desire". Now Rukia's face was completely red, and he was still smiling. "Wow! Shiro-chan! Are you trying to make Rukia fall for you this way?" Momo was giggling "Bedwetter Momo, you should try hitting on Abarai, or even Izuru" he didn't have any anger in him still, and he was smirking too. "Eh!? Don't call me that! That was a long time ago!" Momo blushed. Rukia didn't want to caught up in all of this "Um, Excuse me Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hinamori I'm going to head for school" she calmly smiled, but as she started to walk away Toshiro grabbed her wrist. Momo just stared, and Rukia was startled. Her heart was racing, her chest was aching "Why don't we go together, shall we?" then he let go, and offered Rukia his hand. She hesitated for a moment, and then slowly placed her delicate hand in his. Then they started walking towards the school, leaving Momo in a trance. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika approached Momo, standing there wide eyed, and in terror. "Hey Momo, what's wrong? You look like you've seen something unbelievable scary" Renji patted her on her back. "It's Toshiro-kun….." Renji frowned "What about him?". Momo turned to face Renji "He is acting so strange, so…" she couldn't finish it. Then Ikkaku stepped in "Aaah, he's probably having one of those grumpy days, believe me, Rangiku had to run away from him because of his short temper" Momo turned around back to Renji "No, it's not the temper, it's like he doesn't have it anymore! He reacts to everything calmly! And when Rukia was here…." Now Renji was worried "What did he do to her?" he grabbed Momo by her shoulders "It's really hard to explain, but he didn't hurt her or anything." Honestly Momo was surprised too "Did he hit on her?" Yumichika asked "No, but it kind of is something like that."

They were all puzzled at what Toshiro did that Momo couldn't explain in words. The long school day went on and on. Toshiro was talking to Rukia a lot, and everyone was noticing it. Ichigo finally decided to ask Renji what was going on "Hey, Renji?" he whispered "What's up with Toshiro? It looks like he's hitting on Rukia" Renji frowned "Yeah, well something happened in the morning…" Ichigo still was staring at Toshiro "In the morning? What is it?." "You have to talk to Momo, she's the one who's seen it all" Ichigo looked at Renji in amazement " Momo? Poor thing, I really wonder what Toshiro did" Then Renji looked up from his paper, and let his gaze on to Rukia "Well, I'm going to ask Rukia after school, besides she's the one who's experienced it, maybe she'll explain it better." "What you mean, Momo can't explain it?." Renji frowned again "If she did then I would already know." The whole school day went just like that. Toshiro had plans after school, so he didn't waste any time. "dirty" was the word in his mind.


End file.
